Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampirism is a Disease set to be featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Contracting Vampirism In previous games, the players could contract a disease called Porphyric Hemophilia from contact with a vampire and if the player does not seek a cure he/she will become a vampire. It has also been true that in past games, being cured of vampirism was difficult once the disease took hold. Vampirism benefits in past games has varied greatly from increases in stats, new spells or powers, to new game play mechanics. Contracting vampirisim is more or less the same as it is in Oblivion. You must come across a vampire. Then you must be attacked by the vampire. Not all vampires will be hostile. Once you have entered combat with a vampire you must let yourself get attacked until you gain the indication that you have contracted the disease. Once you have contracted the disease you can either kill the vampire or escape. After all of the above have been followed you must wait an unknown period of time, likely three days as in with past infections of vampirism . There is no information on what happens after this yet. Benefits of Vampirism Stage One Abilities: *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells cast by your vampire are 25% more powerful. *Night Stalker's Footsteps - Vampires are 25% harder to detect while sneaking. *Resist Disease - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to disease. *Resist Poison - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to poison. *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 25% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood gives you 25% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 15 points (only when you are outside during the day). Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a weak dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be use once a day). *Vampire Sight - Improve night vision for 60 seconds (can be used multiple times a day and be toggled on/off). Spells: *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 2 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, cost of 5 mana per second). Stage Two Changes from Stage 1: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 50% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 30 points (only when you are outside during the day). *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a more powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 3 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs x mana per second). Powers: *Vampire Seduction - Creatures and people up to level 10 are calmed (cease to fight) for 30 seconds. Stage Three Changes from Stage 2: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 75% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood give s you -75% weakness to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduce by 45 points. (only when your outside during the day) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds. (can only be use once a day) *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 4 points of health per second from target. (its a novice destruction spell, cost 12 mana a sec) Stage Four Changes from Stage 3: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 100% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka and stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 60 points (only when you are outside during the day). *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a very powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once per day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 5 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs 15 mana per second). Powers: *Embrace of Shadows - Vampire becomes invisible, with improved vision for 180 seconds (can only be used once per day). Curing Vampirism Make your way to Falkreth. Once there, speak to the owner of the inn and ask about any rumors going around. She will tell you that Fohiel in Morthal studies vampires. Speak to him and he will tell you that, in order to perform the ritual, a black soul gem must be filled. To fill it, cast a Soul Trap spell on a human target and proceed to kill them. Once done, speak to Fohiel. He will ask you to meet him at dawn, not far from his house. Once there, he will perform the ritual and you will be cured of vampirism. Skyrim Vampire Lore A book from a previous game tells a tale of a vampire hunter being mentored by a priest, it briefly describes vampire clans from Skyrim and other locations. Skyrim's vampires were said to reach through ice without breaking it, live underneath great frozen lakes, and be able to freeze flesh. Note: Nothing new has been confirmed at this time. Given the nature of the vampire hysteria, it's fully possible that these are nothing more than superstitions. This book may also be a nod to Van Helsing. Related Pages *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Vampire - Vampires in The Elder Scrolls Universe Refrences G4 Tv: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWta702G4TU&feature=player_embedded : Vampires confirmed. Category:Skyrim Category:Vampires